Axileo Region: Plots Thicken and A War begins
by San child of the wolves
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Where am I? What am I?

CHAPTER ONE: WHERE AM I? WHAT AM I? WHY DO THEY WANT ME?

Pain. Sheer pain. Bloody pain.

That's all I could feel. I could feel knifes and needles sinking into my skin, my blood that was already boiling hot yet ice cold, my bones, my fingers, my feet, my head, every inch of my body, screamed at me to get out, to make the pain go away. I tried everything I could to get out of here. But it was fetile, I couldn't move, I couldn't even scream.

Suddenly my body turned ice cold, and I slowly opened my eyes. Needies were all over my body, injecting different colored lquids into my body, each one, doing something different. Fire, ice, water, lightning, earth, plant, wind, darkness, light, metal, sound, energy, snow, poison, and physic, all being injected into my ice cold body, that was floating in this stupid tube. I couldn't breath! I couldn't see very well, cause this stuff was hurting my eyes, so I could only glance around. With my eyes barely open.

Once the elements were done and the needles were taken out of my body. Things turned to hell. I saw pokemon, billions of pokemon, in tubs just like me, but every singel pokemon, and every evoltion stage was in tubs. From all of the pokemon in Kanto, to all the pokemon in Johto, to all the pokemon in Hoenn, to all of the pokemon in Shinno. To all of the pokemon in the Axileo region! Ok not all of them, as in every single pokemon, but like every single kind of pokemon, and all their stages. (Ex: Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu, think all of those pokemon, like 1 from 493, and all of the ones from Pokemon Axileo Region.).

I suddenly screamed as every single tub began to glow the element of the pokemon, and my tub glowed like a rainbow. I was screaming in pure pain full agony! Every single tub was glowing different colors it was enough to make me go blind, if I already did have my eyes shut, but even still I could still feel the pain and see the light, even with my eyes closed.

I passed out, the pain and the changes happening to my body were too much. Too much, for me to handle.

-

A couple of hours later:

I had woken up, to poking, being gabbed by a sharp thing, I don't know what it was, but I grabbed it, and threw it away from me, hearing a scream from said thing, I just chucked away from me. "Let me sleep, damn it! My head's killing me, and my body is in pain, now god damn it let me fucking sleep! I at least want sleep before they start that shitty testing again!" I snapped forcing my eyes open to look at the all blurry figures. I saw 9 people, five girls and four boys, well 5 boys if you counted me.

The people were taken aback by my snap, as I forced myself into a sitting postion. I saw five girls and four boys. It was clear I wasn't going to be able to sleep any time soon, and I was already pissed off. I glared at the people when something clicked in my mind.

The boy that had been poking me was rubbing his arm-like wing, that looked more a bat wing with blades on it. He had blackish dark purple bat wings for arms, and his hands were normal with long claws, and a blackish purple bat-like ears on his head. He also had bat-like feet with claws and his back was more shaped like a bat's. His hair was spiky and blackish purple, and his eyes were a bright emerald green but bat-like. and his skin was a blackish dark purple with scales for skin. He was wearin a black t-shirt and dark purple jeans. He was Batrazia. A bat-like pokemon, that could see well at night or day. It could prodoce blades from it's wings if it needed them, but they were normally always inside it's wings so it could fly with out hurting any other pokemon around them. And the blades and if you touched their blades, they instently cut you up to nothing, if they were very deadly, when that pokemon intended to use them battle, think a weaviles claws or a Meowth's claws. This pokemon could cause someone to go deaf like if they screamed/screeched everyone wouldbe awake, even a snorlax or munchlax would wake up from that screech. They were also very well at their senses of direction.

"You didn't have to throw me, you know!" The batrazia-boy snapped, glaring at me with his green eyes.

I snorted and said nothing to him. I rubbed my head. "Damn it... stupid humans!" I hissed crossly. "First...a lab and now another fucking lab, why the hell do they want me!" I muttered to myself.

"What are you! You said, stupid humans, we are humans!" A girl snapped at me. I looked over at her, with my dark blue right eye glowing red, the other eye, my left ice blue eye, had been ripped out of its socket, a long time ago, I don't remember when, but I really don't care, so now I'm left with a scar over my left eye, that's covered by an eye-patch.

The girl floated in the air for a second and then dropped down to the ground, cause I couldn't hold it. The girl glared at me. She reminded me of Barea, but Barea's dead. Anyway the girl has purple hair, with tanish light brown fur for skin on her body, and Delcatty ears on her head and a Delcatty tail. She had the strange purple fur on her chest and she had claws on her feet, and claws on her hands. Her purple Delcatty eyes narrowed at me. "What _are_ you anyway!" She asked, looking at me, as if I was crazy. I could tell she was Delcatty pokemorph. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt and silver jeans.

"You may be but I'm not a human! I don't even know what I am!" I snarled at her, as I forced myself to stand up as I turned around only to come face to face with another girl, this one was a Rapidash pokemorph. She looked around 16 or so, which she reminded me of Aira, but she was dead. This girl has human like hands that have fire coming out of her wrists and ankles. She has the same light creamy white fur as any Rapidash. Her hair was flames, and it seemed if your put her in water, you'd douse her flames. The girl's feet were more hooves then normal human feet, and she has a long flaming red tail, that was just like fames themselves. She also has a fire red t-shirt on and black jeans.

"Now, hold your horses, boy!" The Rapidash girl snapped.

I narrowed my eye at her. "Go to hell!" I barked.

"Can't. We're in hell!" The Rapidash girl snapped.

I glared at her. "Then get out of my damn way!" I snapped.

"No, not until you calm the hell down and tell us who and what you are!" The Batrazia boy snaped taking a step toward me.

I backed up, feeing threatened. "You want to know what I am?" I asked forcing my voice to be calm, I felt my body start to change a felt spikes coming from my body, soon I was covered in spikes, spikes of a Jolteon, and then I felt ears produce from my head, and then I felt my eyes changeing and I was suddenly standing before them. As a Jolteon, and then I shifted into a Wolfie, just like Train and Saya. I heard gasps from them, but I shifted again, this time into a Skamory. Their eyes trained on me. Which I found amusing. I shifted back into my human form, but instead of being fully human, I had skarmory wings on my back, talons for feet, claws for hands and allot metal on my body, besides the tail and the eye of Skaromy. "I am a human... with powers of pokemon, and now the ability to turn into any non-legedary pokemon or pokemorph, I wish... I am anything but human! I'm just a tool to be used by stupid humans. I am their tool! An exspirement a Lab rat! A stupid test tub baby!" I said calmly, as I shifted back into my full human form, my fist catching ablaze before it disappeared leaving me a burned fist.

One boy is a Houndoom pokemorph. He has black fur all over his body, except for his muzzle and his belly. He has the same horns on his head like a houndoom. His hands and feet have claws like an Houndoom, and his hands and feet are more human like, and he has the same metal on his back, and the same metal bands on his ankles and wrists and he has the same metal on his chest. His eyes are red and more dog-like. He's wearing brown jeans and a onyx black t-shirt.

One boy is a Tyranitar pokemorph. He has greenish scales all over his body, and the blue stomach. He's got the tail of a Tyranitar and his hands and feet are human-like, just with green scales and claws. He has spikes on his back and on his head. His eyes are a calm onyx black. He's wearing a black t-shirt and dark green jeans.

One boy is a Aggron pokemorph. He's got blackish gray skin, and the same whitish silver metal armor on his head, chin. His fangs were cleched tightly together. He has a tail just like an Aggron's tail. He also has the same human like hands and feet but they are covered in black armor. He has the same silverish white bands on his arms and legs. His eyes are a calm onyx black. He's wearing a dark silver t-shirt and black jeans.

Then there was three other girls, who were all different stages of Eevee.

One was a Jolteon. She has yellow fur all on her body. She has spikes just like a jolteon. Her hands and feet have claws. Her eyes are strangely blue, with lightning like flecks. Her hair is white with blends into the spikes. She has Jolteon ears on her head. She has yellow fur for skin. She was wearing all yellow with blue jeans.

One was a Vaporeon. She has a blue fured hair that doesn't really look like hair, cause it has white and yellow in it. She has a fin on her head, and a tail of an Vaporeon, and a ears of a vaporeon. She has claws and fangs and claws on her feet. Her skin is blue. She has darkish light blue eyes. She has blue scales for skin. She has bright blue eyes with ice blue flecks in them. She was wearing an ice blue t-shirt with blue jeans.

And the last one was a Flareon. She has a mane of creamish orange colored fur on her head that looks like hair, and she has the same kind of tail, and she has red fur for skin, along with strange blue eyes with flecks of red in them, that burned like an unseen fire. She was wearing a dark red t-shirt along with blue jeans.

I just shook my head and sighed. "So who are you pokemorphs anyway, did you sign up for this?" I asked.

"No, none of us signed up for this! We were taken off the streets or from our homes in the middle of the night!" The Houndoom boy growled, as he glared at me.

"I'm Maizu(Mai-zu, means water in Japanese. I know Mizu means water, but I added an A in it, cause I needed it sound girly)" The vaporeon girl said softly, but she smiled at me.

"I'm Mera(Flare in Japanese)" The flareon gile said bravely.

"I'm Nariko(Thunder in Japanese)" The Jolteon girl said calmly.

"I'm Tyler" The Tyranitar boy said calmly.

"I'm Trevor, Tyler's brother" The Aggron boy said calmly.

"I'm Brad" The houndoom boy growled.

"I'm Ava" The Rapidash girl said crossly.

"I'm Luna" The Delcatty girl said with a small smile.

"I'm Niko" The Batrazia boy said his eyes narrowed.

"So who are you?" Tyler asked calmly, crossing his arms and looking at him.

"My name is none of your buisnees" I said calmly. "But it is nice to meet you" I said calmly.

Brad growled and walked over to me, and grabbed me by my shirt. "Tell us who are you, you little punk!" Brad growled. I stared into his eyes. "I said no! My name is fake! Everything I've ever known is fucking fake." I snapped as I glared at him. Brad set me down, looking stunned as everyone, did.

"I have no name, my name is nothing it means something I am not!" I snapped.

"What is your name that means nothing?" Luna asked her voice more gentle then it was before.

"Fade..." I said softly.

"Fade is not a bad name. It can mean tones of things" Maizu said with a girn.

"Like what?" I asked, my voice cracking cause of the pain.

"Allot of good things, but I can't think of them right off the top of my head." Maizu said with a smile, as she took a step toward me.

Before I could reply, everything went black and I fell forward. "Pain... to much... can't handle..." I whispered as someone caught me. A girl with long silver hair, one that I hadn't noticed before. She had the same silver fox ears as Silverasha, and the same tails, and the same silver fur(She's wearing a dark silver t-shirt and dark gray jeans) and the same eyes... and the... hell... the same everything! "Fade!" She said shocked. "Fade!" She said her voice panicing, and the last thing I saw was her worried bright silverish red eyes, locking onto my closing eye. "S...Silv..." was all I could say before I passed out fully.

* * *

**San: End of Chapter one. What do you think? I know its sort of weird, chapter two willl give you more info. Can you guess who the pokemorph with Silverasha's DNA is? Can you. Come-on its easy. But if you can't then wait for the next chapter. Yes I know I'm evil, but just deal with it! People who read my story, know how evil I can be. And no its not going to be in first person, I just did that cause of the first chapter, the next chapters along with the others are gonna be in third person, cause that's easier to do, for me anyway.**

**READ AXILEO REGION FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T. YOU WILL BE TOTALLY LOST ON THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T!! I MEAN IT!**

**FLAMES ARE ACCSPETABLE BUT ONLY IN PM, AND IF YOU GIVE ME A FLAME, I WILL SEND YOU A NASTY FLAME BACK! I LIKE MY STORIES AND NO PERSON'S FLAMES ARE GONNA GET ME TO CHANGE THEM! OR HOW I SEE THINGS!**


	2. Silverasha

**Chapter two: Silverasha**

Fade woke up slowly, his head pounding. "What happened?" Fade asked as he sat up, and looked around. "You passed out, probaily cause of the testing they did to you." The Silverasha morph said calmly. Her silver fur looked good on her, along with hands that had dark silver fur on them, along with her feet, the tips of her ears and her two tail tips. Her worried sivlerish red eyes looking into his only eye.

"Who are you?" Fade couldn't help but ask that question, as he sat up.

The Silverasha pokemorph laughed. "You mean you don't remember me?" She asked, her voice ringing though his ears, and brought back memories.

"Silverasha?" Fade asked. She nodded. "But call me Silv or Silvia, I like that name better." Silv said with a grin.

"Why... how did this happen to you?" Fade asked.

"I was captured... and taken here, instead of being Team Starwave it was Team rocket." She said with a sigh.

"So they turned you into a pokemorph?" Fade said softly.

"That's right..." Silvia said with a sigh.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Silv, is Fade awake yet?" A girl's voice asked.

"Yes he is, come-on in, Maizu." Silvia called calmly.

The vaporeon morph walked in calmly, although you could see it in her blue eyes that she was worried.

"Are you OK?" Maizu asked, her voice soft and bit happy.

Fade rolled his eye. "Yes I'm fine, I've had worse..." Fade said, calmly.

"Fade are you sure your alright?" Silvia asked.

Fade just nodded, and held my hands infront of me, a silver glowing orb with a small dark silver mist around it. Fade quickly let the orb float and it went back inside of Silvia's body.

"You gave me back my powers, why?" Silvia asked. Fade shook his head. "You need them more then me." Fade said calmly.

"What did you just do?" Maizu asked. Her eyes watching Fade. "I gave Silv back her powers, after all I don't need them" Fade said calmly.

"Maizu! Your sister's want you." Tyler said as he leaned on the door frame.

Maizu nodded. "Oh OK." Maizu said as she got up, from her sitting postion, and walked past Tyler, who pointed to the right, and she nodded and left in that direction.

Tyler nodded. "So, Fade, Silvia, you two know each other?" Tyler asked calmly.

"Yes we know each other." Silvia said with a smile.

"What's it like outside?" Tyler asked looking at them.

"Its cool, maybe I can help you all escape, if you want, I know we all need to get out of here." Fade said calmly.

"You mean it?" Tyler asked, looking at Fade.

Fade just nodded. "Yes I'll help you all escape, I'll also figure out what's going on around here." Fade said nodding his head.

"Ok, if you say so. I'll go tell the others, and...-" Tyler was cut off by Fade.

"No don't tell them yet, I have to figure out a plan first, and I have to explore this place before I can do much." Fade said truthfully.

"Ok, I won't tell them, but I want in on this, plan of yours when your thinking of it." Tyler said calmly.

Fade nodded, as he got up and left along with Silvia and Tyler. "How old are you all anyway?" Fade asked.

"Well, me, Trevor, Ava and Mera are 16. Nairko, Luna, Niko are 15. Maizu, Brad, and Silvia are 14. What about you? You seem to be 14 as well." Tyler said calmly.

Fade nodded. "I'm 14." Fade said calmly. "So what now?" Fade asked.

Silvia laughed. "We just go and hang out with the others, till something happens or we're needed for something by the boss or if we have to fight or something." Silvia said calmly, as she flicked her tails.

Fade rolled his eye. "Alright." Fade said as he sighed. He wasn't one for being social but what could he do, about it? Nothing. "Wait a minute, who do we have to figth?" Fade asked.

"We have to fight the leaders pokemon..." Tyler said calmly.

Fade blinked. "Have any of you won?" Fade asked.

"No, his pokemon are strong as fuck and we can't win, cause he can switch his pokemon and we're stuck battling though whatever he throws at us... His pokemon are ruthless..." Tyler said with a sigh.

Fade and Silvia looked at each other. "Maybe I can beat him... and his pokemon." Fade said calmly.

Tyler and Silvia just started laughing. "You... I couldn't even beat him, I don't think you can, but if you wanna try then by all means go ahead." Silvia said.

Fade rolled his eye. "Fine maybe I will, and then you'll be sorry you doubted me." Fade said calmly.

"Sure if you say so." Tyler and Silvia said laughing, as they walked into the main room, where the others were.

"What's with the laughing?" Trevor asked confused, as he and some of the others looked up to see what was going on.

"Cause Fade, here said that, he'd beat all of the Leaders pokemon." Tyler said laughing.

This caused everyone to erupt into laughter. Fade went from pale to red with anger and emmbarssment, that he was getting laughed at like that.

Only one wasn't laughing, and that was Ava. I then noticed that everyone these people were acting just like my friends, the friends that I killed...

Ava, was acting like Aira. Brad was acting like Waya. Nariko was acting like Barea. Maizu was acting like Sylvia. Mera was acting like Raven. Luna was acting like Mio. And now maybe he'd meet someone who'd act like Professor Zen or Flora. Since they're must be at least a couple of more pokemorphs. Fade shook his head and sighed.

"Shut up guys! I mean he could be right! After all he does have the powers of all pokemon, and he can use other pokemon attacks, and now he can change into any pokemon he wants, at his will." Ava said nodding her head a little at what she thought.

The others stopped laughing, and seemed to ponder that thought. "You know, you could be right, Ava. I mean he might be able to really help us out of this place." Niko said thinking it over, as he two nodded.

The others all muttered to themselves about agreeing.

Fade nodded to himself, and said. "Does anyone know what the "Leaders" name is? or what he looks like?" Fade asked calmly.

"No why do you ask?" Niko asked.

Brad looked up and growled. His red eyes narrowing. "I know his name... and I know what he looks like... I got this scar from him!" Brad snarled, as he lifted up his shirt, and showed them the bad scar on his back, the scar was one of a whip, and sword combined. It had the whip marks at his shoulders, and his back, looked to be slashed up raw, along with the whip mark, it looked to be spiked as well, instead of a normal whip. Brad put his shirt back down, as Fade's eyes were narrowed onto his back. "His name is ... Yokai..." Brad growled, as he turned around, and faced them all again.

"Yokai huh, figures, his name would be demon..." Fade said as he sighed. "Now what's he look like?" Fade asked.

"He's got blue-green hair, that's spiked up, and light orange eyes. **(Don't ask what's up with me and blue hair... Cause I can't answer that one...)**,he's got paleish tan skin and a peircing in his left and right ear. He's always wearing a gray t-shirt, and a black trench coat, and a blackish gray jeans. And black combat boots." Brad said calmly

Fade nodded. "Ok. I'll get on that now." Fade said as he sat down where he stood.

"What are you doing?" Brad asked.

"Step back... all of you, yes even you Silvia..." Fade said calmly, as he his hands together, his legs crossed indain style, as his thumb, middle finger and ring finger were touching, his pointer and pinky fingers were folded down touching as well. A rainbow colored thin beam shot out of his forehead, right where the center of the mark was, as shot though the door. The beam connected to Yokai's mind, who clearly hadn't noticed a thing, since the rainbow beam was invisable to everyone, but Fade and the pokemorphs.

"What's going on, what are you doing?" Silvia asked. Fade smirked, his eye still closed. "Going into Yokai's mind, now please stay away from the beam... or the connection will be lost." Fade said calmly.

The pokemorphs backed away, toward each of the walls to stay out of Fade's way.

**YOKAI'S MIND:**

_"Once those stupid pokemorphs befriend Fade, I will be able to show him, what real power is, by having him destroy those pokemorphs, that have become his friends, and then I will use Fade's powers to rule the world, and destroy all pokemon and then with the people being unable to defend themselves I will rule the human race, and Fade will kill all who oppouse me! Cause I will be his master, and he will be slave, forever!"_

**Normal POV:**

Fade stopped the connection, and growled. "If he thinks he's doing that... then forget it! I will never be controlled... never again..." Fade growled.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ava asked as she walked over to Fade, while the others also walked over to Fade.

"I was controled once... but we have no time for that. We need to get out of here, and I know how we're gonna get out of here. Are their any other pokemorphs in this place?" Fade asked.

"Not that we know of, if their is, how are we gonna get them out of here?" Nariko asked, as she, Mera and Maizu came into the room, hearing everything.

Fade nodded. "Leave that to me. I know what we have to do... and I know how we can figure that out, I'm physic, so I can handle this... easy. I can figure out if they're any more pokemorphs around here." Fade said calmly.

"How?" Everyone echoed at the same time.

"You'll see, all in do time." Fade said calmly, and confidently.

* * *

**San: This is the end of chapter two. The next chapter will be coming up shortly, anways I'll be putting up Yokai, the pokemorphs, Fade, Flora, Professor Zen and the others pictures on my look up in a couple of days and their infomation, pokemon included, but not for a while, since I'm bit busy right now.**

**Blackwolfhowling, if you can find a picture of your character please send it to me, or I'll be picking at random. This also goes to the others who have made characters for this story. Like Raven(Who I'll be neomailing soon) and Cinnamoonpool for a picture of Serenity(I think I spelled her name wrong...), anyways that's all the announcements I have so far. Oh besides pokemorph's and made up pokemon are welcome, oh and if you do want your pokemorph in this story, please I'm begging you make them detailed... and here's the form.**

**POKEMORPH TAMPLET:**

**Name(First and last!):**

**Age: **

**Hair color:**

**Hair lenght:**

**Eye color:**

**Gender: **

**Pokemon DNA:(What DNA do they have? ONE DNA ONLY! I CAN'T STREESS THIS ENOUGH!)**

**Pokemon form: (What does your pokemon form look like?)**

**Human appeanace: (What does your human form look like? I know the hair and eye color and blah, but just do this as well...)**

**How long have they been captured: **

**History: (How were they captured? what was their life like before they got captured)**

**Attacks: (Pokemon and pokemorph attacks)**

**Type: (Fire, water, ice, snow, ext, you get the picture... EX: Ice/snow. Ice/water Wind/fire Bug/steel, Bug/fighting. You get the idea...)**

**POKEMON TAMLET:**

****

Name:(If they have a real name, and not just called their species name.)

Species name:

Age: (ex: baby pokemon. first stage, last stage, second stage, adult, child, teenager)

Gender: (Yes male or female. Yes pokemon on here, have genders...)

Appearance: (Make it detailed... EX: He's a red wolf pup with black paws, ears, tail. He's got fire red eyes, and he has fire on the tip of his tail ears, and paws, his got some fire marks on his back, hips, paws, and legs. Stuff like that! Cause till you give me that, then your character will not be put in this story. Look at the detail I used in the first chapter, to make those pokemorphs... or go back read the Axileo Region and go look on chapter 15 or 19 and stuff like that, and se the detail I used. Cause that's what I want, so I can use your characters right, and everyone's happy, and please just do this the first time, or send me a pm with a picture, so I can at least get the picute of what the pokemon looks like and I'll do the detail myself from the picture... Come-on people, its not that hard...)

Fur color(s): (If they have more then one fur color...)

Markings(if they have any):

Eye color(s): (Like if one eye is different from the other color wise)

Type(s): (ex: like fire, water, or fire/water or dark/fire.)

Species: (ex: like fire fox, pig, dog, cat, bird, dragon, wolf/dragon type.)

Height: (Who big are they)

Weight: (How much they weigh, like 135 Ibs)

Attacks: (EX: Shadow ball, Shadow claw, ect.)

Attack types: (EX: Dark/steel. Poison/bug. Flying/fire. Water/ice. Water/electricity. Light/steel. Steel/normal. Normal/grass. Grass/water. Grass/fire. Ice/snow. Snow/light. Ice/dark. You get the picture...)

**San: Ok that's everything from here on out, for the chapter. I don't have an idea for the third chapter, so yeah, I'm just gonna wait on that one. Don't worry Aira and the others will come in 4th, 5th or 6th chapter, once Fade and the pokemorphs escape the Rocket Lab they are in.**


	3. The battle to free the Pokemorphs

**Chapter three: The battle to free the Pokemorphs**

Fade sighed, as he layed down on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling. He had contected the pokemorphs and only got one reply and it was from a guy called Kiroku, his pokemon Zinia... He was starting to think that only one pokemorph was in this place, and that's what worried him. Maybe some people didn't want to get saved... Maybe... some are already dead... but oh well what can you do about that? Nothing you can't do anything.

Fade sighed he fell asleep. Only get dreams of other pokemorphs that were trapped, and they were trying to contact him.

_"Who are you?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Who are you and what are you planning?"_

_"We're listening to you now, please tell us what is going on."_

_"Fade its Kiroku, and Zinia, please tell everyone what is going on." _

Fade sighed. _"Ok, here's what's going on, and what I plan to do..."_ Fade finished telling every pokemorph what he was planning on doing, everyone listened to him, and they said, that they'd be there, by the time the fight started, since every pokemorph was allowed to watch what happened to other pokemorphs, when they fought against the leader.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNEXT MORNING: BATTLE OF THE FREEDOM FOR THE CAPTURED POKEMORPHSXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ava, Tyler, Trevor, Niko, Luna, Brad, Silvia, Nariko, Mera, Maizu were standing there waiting for the fight to begin. Standing off to the side was Kiroku the 14 year old, Gardevior pokemorph, and his pokemon Zinia, she looks like she could be a normal teenage girl. The only problem is that it has horns on her head like chop stick accessories and her ears are twin spiked. Komeri's are a bridged species from Kirlia. The white skin and green kimono like dress it has are clear give-aways. It has large red eyes and likes to smile. It can sense people's emotions and then off in their own little group, was a male Espeon pokemorph called Zan, a female Umbreon pokemorph called Alicia, a male Leafeon pokemorph called Hiroki, and a female Glaceon pokemorph called Yuki.

Yokai came out, and was standing ready to battle. His pokeballs were black and blood red. "Fade, tell me, why are risking the freedom of you and these pokemorphs, on this one 6 vs. you only, pokemon match?" Yokai asked coldly.

"Cause if I win, you let us leave, without stopping us, cause if you don't, I'll kill you and every other human in this place!" Fade hissed lowly, coldly and dangerously, venom in his voice, as he spoke. He crossed his arms and waited for the pokemon that Yokai was going to use.

Yokai smirked and tossed out a pokeball. He said nothing, as the blood red and black light flashed, releasing a big black flaming phoenix-like pokemon. The bird was black with flames of black fire on its wings and coming from its tail, wings and body. while the pokemon's feet, beak, and around the pokemon's dark purpleish red eyes, were blood red.

Fade growled, he knew that this type of pokemon, this Pheniax, was normally a firey red, with red, orange and yellow flames with pinkish tan feet, beak and around its bright firey green eyes. This pokemon never harmed anyone, or any pokemon, unles it was attacked itself, and then the pokemon would fight. "What did you do?!" Fade snarled, his eyes glowing blood red, as he got ready to attack.

"This little pokeball, turns these pokemon into Demon pokemon, they fight until they die! And they can't escape this ball, or what they've become, they only follow my orders, and nothing can break my control over them." Yokai said as he laughed. He then pointed at Fade. "Now Pheniax, attack with Blazing fire!" Yokai shouted.

Fade snarled. He uncrosed his arms, and waited for the bird to attack him.

Pheniax screeched as it launched black flames like a flame thrower at Fade, burning the ground where the teen once stood.

Fade had jumped up, was up in the air, with wings of a Batrazia, on his back. "Is that the best you got?" Fade said calmly. He was ready for whatever came at him, as he suddenly launched a watergun from his hands, both hands were glowing blue, with two powerful water gun attacks.

Pheniax screeched in pain, but the pokemon didn't give up, it waited for Yokai's orders.

"Use Fireblast!" Yokai yelled. Pheniax fired off a red fireblast from his mouth, at Fade.

Fade just smirked and teleported away, and appeared behind Pheniax, he then shot an icebeam from one hand and a water gun from his other hand, he smirked as the bird screeched in pain, and got frozen and then fell to the ground, knocked out.

Yokai returned his pokemon, the pokeball turned fully black, showing that, that pokemon was defeated.

Fade smirked. "Why don't you just use all your pokemon, at once, the other five pokemon, that you have, and I'll defeat them all here and now." Fade said calmly, as he made his wings disappear and he landed on his feet.

"You asked for it, you brat!" Yokai yelled as he tossed out his five pokemon. A black and blood red Salamance, a black and blodo red Charizard, a black and blood red Flygon, a black and blood red Dragonite, and a black and blood red Garchomp.

"Attack with Dragonbreath!, Fire beam!, Solar beam!, Hyper beam! and Dragon Rage!" Yokai yelled.

Fade smirked. He waited till all the attacks were coming at him, and then did it. His eyes glowed purple. Psychic energy stopped all the attacks at once, and before anyone could do anything, Fade sent the attacks right back at the pokemon that used the attack, but instead of having each attack hitting the same pokemon, the Dragon rage, hit the Flygon, the Solar beam hit Garchomp, the fire beam hit Dragonite, The Hyper beam hite Charizard, and the Dragonbreath hit Salamance. All five pokemon got hit and were sent flying back. Fade smirked, as he started to form an attack that wouldn't miss. Aura sphere.

Fade fired the Aura sphere at Dragonite, and then he charged up another one, and sent it flying at Salamance, and then he sent another one at Garchomp, Charizard, and Flygon. All the pokemon got hit with this attack Sending them all flying into the walls around them. Fade smirked as three pokemon got knocked out on the spot, and Yokai returned them. The man was very angry, and Fade was finding this very amusing, too amusing for words. So he just laughed. "Is this all you got? Man if they can't stand up to me, I can't believe the others had so much trouble with these guys... I mean god this just too easy. And here I though I was going to get a challange worthy of my powers. Oh well I can't do much about that, so I guess your pokemon will just have to disappear..." Fade said coldly, as his eyes glowed blood red, the pokemon got sent back into their pokeballs, they were already too tired to battle anyway. "I win! Now you have to let us go, freely!" Fade said loudly.

"Fine, be gone with you all!" Yokai yelled as he turned around and walked away.

Fade smirked. "Come-on guys we're getting out of here" Fade said calmly, as he walked away and waited by the door and stood there waiting.

Silvia was the first one to walk though the doors. "This place is cool, come-on guys, the outside is amazing!" Silvia called. As slowly the others followed and got outside.

Fade walked away, once everyone was outside. He looked back at Kiroku lagging behind. Fade being Fade, he turned around and walked over to Kiroku and held out his hand to the 14 year old. "Hello Kiroku, I guess we get to meet for the first time face to face. I'm Fade." Fade said with a smile.

_"Hello Fade, its nice to meet you face to face as well. This is Zinia, my pokemon." _Kiroku said with ESP, as he shook Fade's hand. Fade nodded. He smiled. "Yes I know, and shall we go, don't worry, I won't laugh at you, for being a Gardevior" Fade said truthfully, as he walked with Kiroku and Zinia , toward the outside, into the forest.

The other pokemorphs were waiting for them, calmly.

The pokemorphs kept walking, they all kept walking toward the forest, till they all stopped by a clearing, and sat down.

"So what now?" Fade asked calmly. "What will you do? Do you want to stay as a group, cause I know that Yokai will not give up on us, he will hunt us down, and capture us again, and I'm sure you all don't want that, and again, we're stonger in a group then seperated." Fade said speaking truth.

The other pokemorphs looked at on another, and then they all stood up. "Wait before you move or speak! If you wish to be a team and help and work together, the come to this side with me." Fade said as he stood up and shot a fireblast toward the ground, and made a line, where he walked over to it, and stood behind it. "I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just waiting for you guys to make your desictions." Fade said calmly.

Silvia got up, and walked over to Fade's side and stood by him. Soon Ava, Tyler, Trevor, Luna, Nariko, Mera, Maizu, and Kiroku and Zinia joined him.

Niko, Brad, Zan, Hiroki, Yuki and Alicia were left, on the one side.

Brad and Niko looked at each other, and nodded before they two crosed the line, toward the others.

Zan and Hiroki looked at each other, and shook their heads before looking over at he girls. "What do you two want to do?" Zan asked calmly. "We don't know." Yuki said as she shook her head.

Hiroki is a Leafeon morph, he's got tanish brown fur and green leaf on his head, and leaf like ail, and the same mud brown paws-like hands with fur, on them, he's got those green leaf like things on his wrists and ankles, and he's got wood brown eyes. He's wearing a leaf green t-shirt and dark brown jeans. He's 16.

Yuki is a Glaceon morph, she has bluish icy blue fur for skin, and the same dark navy like blue tipped ears, the same marks, and the same blueish colored fur on her head and ears. She has bright blue eyes, and she's wearing a ice blue t-shirt and a navy color jeans. She's 15.

Zan who is a Espeon morph, he has light purple skin, and the same red jewel on the front of his forehead, and he has dark purple eyes, and he's wearing a dark purple t-shirt and black jeans. He's 16.

Alicia is an Umbreon morph, she has black skin, with the same golden rings on her body. Her eyes a bright red color, and she wearing a dark gray t-shirt and gray jeans. She's 15.

"I mean it would be safer, then traveling alone, and you saw what he did, maybe he can protect us, from those people who are after us." Alicia said as she glanced at the others. "I mean it might be fun, to hang out with them." She added, looking down at the ground.

"Ok, then I guess we're going with you guys." Zan and Hiroki said at the same time. Zan and Hiroki waited for Yuki and Ailcia to go first, and they then two crosed the line to going with the others.

Since they all agreed to stay as a team, and work together, they all were walking toward the town, when Fade stopped them.

"What's up Fade? Why'd you stop?" Silvia asked.

"You guys should change appearances, to your full human forms, or I will make an illusion of your human forms if you'd like that instead." Fade said calmly, as the others looked at him, confused, a flew hostile glares were shot Fade's way, but Fade ignored them.

"What do you mean?" Brad growled.

"I mean you guys can turn into full human forms if you think of yourselves as humans." Fade said calmly.

"It won't kill you to try you know." Fade said as no one answered.

Niko nodded. "I'll go first." Niko said, as he closed his eyes and started to concentrate, and slowly but surely he changed into a full human. There he stood as a boy around 15, with blackish purple hair, emerald green eyes, pale white skin, which was covered by the clothes he was wearing already. A dark purple t-shirt with black jeans.

Gasps of shock came from the other pokemorphs. "How did you do that?" Tyler asked his eyes wide with shock.

"I just thought myself as human and poof it happened." Niko said with a grin.

"Ok, next." Fade said calmly.

Everyone closed their eyes and they started to change into full humans.

Luna was a girl around 15, with dirty brown hair down to her shoulders, with purple steaks, she was wearing her normal cloths, a purple t-shirt and silver jeans. She has very light tan skin.

Ava stood as a girl around 16, with fiery red hair, down to her midback, in a ponytail. She has fire red eyes. She's wearing a red t-shirt and dark red jeans. She has dark skin.

Nariko stood as a girl around 15 with yellow hair with white tips, down to her mid back, in pigtails. She has her same blue eyes with lightning yellow flecks in them. She's wearing a yellow t-shirt with white jeans. She has tan skin.

Maizu stood as a girl around 14, with ocean blue hair, down to the start of her back, with white and yellow and darker blue tips. She's got pale skin. She's wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Her eyes are the normal blue with flecks of ice blue in them.

Mera stood as a girl around 16, with red hair, down to her waist, with creamy white tips. Her eyes are blue with red flecks in them. She's wearing a red t-shirt with cream colored jeans.

Alicia stood as a girl around 15, she has black hair down to the start of her back, with normal tips. She has red eyes. She's wearing a gold t-shirt and black jeans. She's got very pale skin.

Yuki stood as a girl around 15, she has blue hair, with lighter blueish silver tips and dark navy blue tips. She has ice blue eyes. She's wearing a light blue t-shirt and navy blue jeans. She has a pale skin.

Silvia stood as a 14 year old with long silver hair down to her waist that was in a ponytail at the end of it, being held by a white ribbon. Her silverish red eyes were normal, and she wore a silver t-shirt and dark silver jeans. She Her tails were gone, but her ears were still there, and her skin was very pale.

Tyler stood as a boy around 16, he has short dark green hair, and onyx black eyes. He has tan skin, and he's wearing a green t-shirt and dark green jeans.

Trevor stood as a boy around 16, the same as Tyler, but he has silverish gray hair, that's spiked up, and onyx black eyes. He's wearing a gray t-shirt and dark gray jeans. He's got the same tan skin as Tyler.

Brad stood as boy around 14, with black hair, that was spiked up slightly, and scary red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans. His skin was very pale, making him look like a vampire, sort of.

Zan stood as a boy around 16, with light purple hair, and dark purple eyes. He wore a dark purple t-shirt and dark purple jeans. His skin was slightly tan, but more pale.

Hiroki stood as a boy around 16, with brown hair, with dark mud brown and leaf green tips and tipped bangs. His wood brown eyes calm, as he skin was slightly tan but pale. He was wearing a leaf green t-shirt and dark brown jeans.

Kiroku's hair turned green and grow a little longer. His skin turned pale white, and his eyes turned purple. Horns(Like gardevoir's) grow on each shoulder, his limbs get thinner and longer, and his ears are those of a Gardevoir. He hides his ears in a headband, and he has a mark on his back, it looks like a dragon. He's wearing a green hoodie, a white t-shirt under it, and green jeans.

Zinia stood with him, by his side, calmly. She was smiling like normal, since she could feel the happiness radiating from the happy once pokermorphs.

No one was wearing shoes. So it didn't matter.

"Are you guys ready? We're coming up to a town, now please just watch what I do and do as I do, and don't make a scene." Fade said calmly, as he took off his hat and tossed it to Silvia. "Here, you need this more then I do, besides we need to hide your ears, so if you see anything like a silver or dark silver hat tell me, and then we'll stop." Fade said calmly, as Silvia put the hat on over her ears, and she nodded to him.

"Who died and made you leader?" Zan hissed.

Fade turned around and glared at Zan. "If you have an idea, lets hear it!" Fade snarled.

Zan opened his mouth to say something but he then closed it, cause he had nothing to say, or he had no idea.

"I didn't think so. Now if anyone else has any more complaints about me being leader, then lets here them, cause I sure as hell know that you guys haven't been out in a the real world for a while, and you don't know how it works, so… and plus I've done this before!" Fade said calmly, as he looked at the others and waited for them to say something. "But Just cause I am leader, doesn't mean I won't step down if something happens to me.. And I will put leaders and co-leaders if something happens to either of the normal leaders, got it?" Fade added.

No one complained, but they nodded. "Good now lets get going." Fade said as he lead the way toward the town, the others kept close to him, and followed him without question. Which Fade thought was the best thing that he got, friends without any arguing with what he said or did. He was going to be choosing leaders soon. But who they were, that was something he didn't know who they'd be, only time will tell, and that was something he was running out of time on…

As the large group of 17(Zinia included). Entered the city calmly. As the group passed by people of the city, people watched them with narrowed eyes, which made many of the girls and some of the guys uncomfortable. "Calm down, just ignore them." Fade said calmly, and softly, so that only the large group could hear him.

"Easy for you to say!" Brad, Ava, Zan, Niko, Nariko, Mera, Alicia, and Luna muttered under their breath. The others were too startled to say anything, and just kept quiet.

Fade just rolled his eye, and said calmly. "Just because I did this before, doesn't mean I am not as affected by the stares and narrowed gazes as you all are." Fade said calmly, and softly, so just the group could hear his words.

"Then why did we come here?" Ava demanded, her voice cold and demanding.

Fade stopped and turned to face his companion. "Cause we have to go though this city, if we want to get father away! From the people going to be coming after us soon! They will wait a day and a night, and then come after us! And I sure as hell don't think you all want to get your asses captured again! I've been captured before, and I know what its like, and I sure as hell don't want to be captured again and get tested on again, if you all want to get tested on, and beaten to death, for escaping with me, then turn right back around, and go back! But trust me, when you get back, you won't get a very warm welcome back!" Fade snarled at them, his eye turning a purplish orange.

This caused many to flinch and look down and away from his angry and scared gaze.

Fade sighed and shook his head. "Look guys… I know its hard, and I know your all scared. I'm scared as well, but I know that if we work together, and be a team, we can make it though this, together. No one gets left behind, that's my motto and I'm sticking with it. Cause that's how I work, and how I always will work." Fade said as he shook his head and sighed, as he looked at them, his eyes a calm sky blue.

The others nodded and they all started again. No one spoke much. But they managed to get a hat for Silvia and Fade got his hat back, and they had made it though the town in one piece. Now they were walking though the forest.

"Fade?" Maizu asked as she looked at Fade, who had stopped, which made all the others stop as well. "We'll take a break here, and what is it Maizu?" Fade asked as he sat down, and looked around, for any possible signs of danger, or anything to eat.

"Well why are stopping?" Maizu asked.

"So we can eat, and take a break." Fade said calmly.

The others all sat down with sighs of relief.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Silvia asked, looking around at the others to make sure that no one was left behind.

"I'm sure that Fade knows what he is doing, so we have to trust him and trust each other." Kiroku said, as he sat down beside Fade, as Zinia sat down with him.

The others had introduced themselves earlier. And they all nodded, to themselves at what Kiroku said with ESP.

Fade smiled at the apple tree, and got up, and started to pick the apples with psychic. "Here we go food, and if you don't trust them, I'll eat one first." Fade said, as he took a bite of the apple that was in his hand, as the others looked at the apples in their hands. They all looked up and watched Fade. Fade swallowed and smiled at them. "Its good, go ahead." Fade said as he took several more bites of his apple. The others followed suit, and ate their apples.

Fade smiled at them as they all ate, and then he changed into a Swellow and flew up for a quick look around, flying around in circles to look around for any signs of danger or humans. Fade changed from the Swellow into his human form and landed on a tree branch, his gaze worried, as he looked off into the distance of the town and forest that they had put so much distance between them and the town, and Yokai and his followers.

The ones who were first done, with their food, were Tyler, Trevor, Ava, Zan, and Niko and Mera. "Fade what is it?" Mera asked her eyes locking to his, as she searched his face.

"It… its nothing… don't worry Mera, we're safe for the time being, just rest, you all need it. I'll keep watch." Fade said as he shifted into a Batrazia and flew off into the sky, to watch and wait, flapping his wings when he needed to. He was distance for a reason. He hadn't told them anything about what he had heard from Yokai before he left with the others out of that lab, and that's what worried him.

"Silvia, you knew Fade before, what was he like before all of this? And why is he like this?" Alicia asked, as the others finished their apples and were going for seconds, and a couple were resting, but still listening to what was going on, and most had changed back to their pokemorph forms, only a flew were still in their human forms and even fewer were in their pokemon forms, just getting the feel.

"Hmm?" Silvia said as she looked over at them, from her position. Since she was in her pokemon form, her head resting on her paws, since she liked it better this way, in her pokemon form. "Well… you see he was very snappy, cold, and distant, from his first friends, since he had things to fulfill even as a child, he was hated, and feared by the humans around him. The only time he was able to leave the lab was when he was 12, and that's when the humans first attacked him, Train and Saya as well. Fade being Fade, he returned his beloved pokemon, so that they didn't get hurt, and then he took the beating, until Aira and Mio showed up with Raichu and Demyx, and scared the humans away. Then Fade first made friends with Aira and Mio. But when Professor Zen betrayed him, he soon grew colder and more distant When he was betrayed by the person he admired most. Anyway, Fade's life just got harder, when he got more friends, he formed friendships and rivalries with the people around him. When Fade's friends betrayed him for the first time, Fade was heartbroken, and he never trusted humans for a while, until he was forced to except that he was different from the humans. He fought a legendary pokemon and won, and saved the lives of many that day. When he left, a voice called out to him, it was the rainbow phoenix legendary pokemon, telling him something. And then when Fade found himself tied up, by his friends. He became angry and answered their questions, but he still didn't trust them, and when he was turned to leave, and yelled bitter words at them, Aira ran forth and hugged him, begging him to not leave her… not to leave them again, and that they were all sorry. As that happened Fade wanted to leave them, but something was stopping him, cause he knew if he stayed he was putting them all in grave danger as he stayed with them." Silvia said as paused to take a breath. "And it turns out after he and his friends were captured. He freed them, and then he has no idea if they are still alive or if he killed them. So before that happened, he was cold, distant and snappy. But now, he's level headed, calm minded, caring, and more of a leader, and a protector of the weak. Since he'd risk his life to save people and pokemon. Fade's more of a hero then he'll ever know, since he knows what he must do, and he will do what he has to do, without fail. He won't stop until he is sure all the teams are destroyed and the war between pokemon and humans is stopped, and his new friends are safe from what he's had to face all his life. Outcasted by people he's suppose to protect." Silvia said calmly, as she finished telling everything she knew about Fade, in the past, and now the present.

No one said anything, but were all confused and had many questions buzzing their minds. Silvia sensed this, but Kiroku spoke up before her.

"We shouldn't ask questions, Fade'll tell us when he's ready. Plus if we start asking questions, then Fade will get suspicious of Silvia and since she's the only one who knows Fade better then us, she will be the prim suspect of saying that stuff." Kiroku said in their minds calmly.

The others nodded. "Ok, we won't ask, yet." Tyler said as he scowled up at Fade, who was still watching for danger, being more distant then he needed to. Fade frowned and flew down, landing on a tree branch, when he noticed the humans coming toward them. He shifted into his human form, his face calm. "Guys we gotta move now!" Fade said calmly. "Cops are on our tails, and we can't tell them anything! Cause they will lock us out and study us for our Pokemon DNA." Fade added swiftly.

Everyone looked at him, and they all shifted into their pokemon forms, looking at Fade, who shifted into a Salamance, growling at them. "Shift back into your human forms, and get on my back! Or if you can fly, shift into your pokemon forms and fly with me." Niko shifted into his pokemon form and took the air. While the others who couldn't fly shifted back into their human forms, but the ones that were small enough in their pokemon forms stayed into their pokemon forms and allowed themselves to be carried, by the others. Which the only ones who could be carried in pokemon form, were, Alicia, who was an Umbreon, Yuki who was an Glaceon, Nariko, who was a Jolteon, Mera who was a Flareon, Zan who was Espeon, Hiroki who was a Leafeon, and Maizu who was a Vaporeon. Zan was being carried by Ava, Hiroki was being carried by Luna, Maizu was being carried by Kiroku, Nariko was being carried by Zinia, Mera was being carried by Tyler, Yuki was being carried by Silvia, Alicia was being carried by Trevor. Brad was just calmly watching them, and was going to make sure that no one fell. Niko was calmly waiting for them in the sky. He screeched something softly. Fade just nodded. "Are you all ready?" Fade asked calmly, as he turned his head to look at them. He got several versions of yes. He took into the air calmly, and steadily. No one said anything, but they calmly waited for them to get into the air. Niko calmly flapping his wings and waiting for them. Together. Fade and Niko flew though the sky, toward the where ever they were going, to the next town, and father away from Team Rocket as they could get.

**San: The next chapter is about Aira, Mio, Sylvia, Waya, Raven, Barea, Professor Zen, Flora, and Fadetwo. Serentity will be coming in on the fifth or sixth chapter, depending if I switch back to Fade and the pokemorphs or stay with Fadetwo and the others.**


	4. Flora's choice and a strange acting Fade

**Chapter four: Flora's choice and a strange acting Fade**

Flora was calmly walking around toward the ocean, and toward were she knew where Train, Saya and the others were, since Fade had left them and his pokemon when he left earlier that morning.

Flora frowned. She couldn't put her finger on it, but her older brother was acting weird, even for him. He like battling! For god's sake, when did he like battling? And he never talked to his pokemon anymore, and treated them like fighting machines and this was something that Fade would of never done. Was she the only one who noticed this change in Fade, or had his pokemon known, as well? Flora stopped seeing Train, Saya and the other pokemon talking. When suddenly two blurs sped past her legs before she could stop them, they were two small Rabbit pokemon.

One pokemon was a nice scarlet and hot pink color, and the other was a nice dark red and light gold color. The two rabbits looked like normal fluffy rabbits. With white cotton tails, and long white fluffy ears that pressed against their heads, when they were happy or scared or something like that. The scarlet and hot pink rabbit, was clearly female, with bright bright blue eyes, and she has a cute little bell around her neck, a collar that's a gold-red color, and the other dark red and light gold one was male, with bright blue-green eyes, has a little bowtie around his neck, that's a nice green-gold color.(Since neither of the two pokemon complained about the collar/bowtie.) The female was called Rayka, and the male was called Raiken, from the way they both agreed to the names cause Flora asked them, before she gave them names. Their pokemon name is Rabitii.

Train and Saya turned around and frowned at Flora, and the two pokemon. The other pokemon were talking to themselves, and didn't notice Flora or the two pokemon.

Flora looked down, as she saw the battle scars and bloody marks from the earlier battles this morning. Surely she wasn't the only one who noticed this drastic change in her brother. But she knew, she knew with all her heart, that this person wasn't her brother! And she was going to prove that! Or at least slap him and take his pokemon! Cause no way in hell did these pokemon deserve this kind of treatment! From this imposter! Flora growled, as tears filled her eyes. Flora fell to her knees. "This isn't Fade!" She whispered, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock, as each pokemon looked at her, with hope filled eyes.

The pokemon stopped talking and walked over to Flora, as Edward and Bella stood beside her.

Train and Saya both nosed Flora with their cold-wet noses. "We know this person isn't Fade, and we know that, but what can we do about it? The others wouldn't believe us. They like this new Fade. Everyone loves him." Train said his voice getting bitter and bitterer.

Flora looked up at each pokemon, in turn. Train and Saya, were more a grayish black then the normal black, and their flames were duller and more a lighter color, and they were covered in battle scars and bloody gashes from the battles. Ty the red and blue Typhlosion was covered in battle scars as well. Sight was also covered in scars and blood, from the battles he was in, his sightless eyes were filled with worry and regret.

Kiva the once proud and loyal Gaolix, was now evolved into a Gaolixira. A wolf pokemon the same height of Sight. She's got the body of a wolf, the two tails of dog and a wolf, with the same star and spiral marks as her first stage. She's got the ears of a dog, and the paws of a dog, along with the fangs and tongue of a dog. Her face is more like a dog's and wolf's combined. Her greenish gold eyes were now cold, and filled with hatred for Fade and she'd never do what he wanted her to do, she and Train and Saya, were more the ones to protect the others, with Ty, Neko, Sight, and Daura stayed back, and just glared at Fade. Kiva now has scars and blood from her earlier battles as well.

Neko had evolved into a Ghosteon, a purplish ice blue cat-fox-wolf-like pokemon. She's got the paws of a wolf, with the body of a full grown fox, and the tail of a cat, that's shrouded in misty silver and ice blue ghost like mist. Her silvery ice blue eyes, now had flecks of icy purple and black in them. She has a black gem on her forehead, and black marks on her body, paws, back, face, tail, chest, belly, and neck. She now has scars and blood, from her earlier battles. She evolved used a ghost stone. A stone that's dark purple with a black moon on it, and it was used at midnight, when the moon is covered by clouds.

Daura had evolved into his second stage. His devil-bat wings grew into large devil-bat wings, that are black, and his fur grew more dark purplish, and his paws are black, with white claws, and white fangs. He's allot bigger, and stands on his hind-legs, but can walk on all fours. His eyes are amberish purple now. He looks more like a dragon-wolf, then a wolf-dragon. He doesn't have scales, just fur, but his tail is still like a wolf's but its more longer like a dragon's, along with his long claws for his feet. He's now a Darugrian, the second stage of Daurgaon. He now has scars and blood from his battles.

Flora sighed. "I'm sorry. I should of done something. I should of stopped him. What kind of person am I?" She said her tears rolling down her face.

Train and Saya shook their heads. "No Flora. Its not your fault. I know… we all can go on a journey to find the real Fade, cause this Fade isn't the real one! And I know that that REAL Fade is out there, somewhere, and we have to find him! What do you guys say? Will you let me take you to find the real Fade?" Flora asked her eyes hopeful.

At this all the pokemon nodded. Voicing their ways of yes. Flora nodded and took out a strange black ball, that was different colors. "Professor Zen made this, it's a pokeball, that carry more then one pokemon in them, so just touch the ball all at once, any place is fine, and the ball will take you all into the pokeball, where you all can stay together, this ball will heal your wounds as well." Flora said as she made the ball get bigger, and set it in front of the pokemon, and then she returned Rayka and Raiken, to their pokeballs, and then put them on her belt.

Flora watched as each pokemon nodded and put their paw on the ball, and they all disappeared in a flash of rainbow light. Flora walked over and took the pokeball, made it smaller and then stuck it into her pocket. "Ok, now journey to find my real older brother begins…" She thought as she walked away, toward Professor Zen's lab to get ready, and write them all a note saying that she was on a journey but on the reason why, she left that out, and the fact that she had her brother's pokemon, out as well.

Flora got to professor Zen's lab and walked into the lab and up to her room, where she quickly took out her gold and dark blue backpack, and started to pack the stuff she'd need in there, like clothes, pokeballs, sleeping bag and a big tent and other things like that. Her gold and dark blue pokedex was in her pocket of her jeans. She was wearing black jeans, a gold t-shirt with a black elemental sign on the front. Once she was all packed, she got up and sat down at her desk and started to write, the note.

Then once she was done, she left the note on her desk, she opened the window and jumped out toward the ferry that would leave the island once she got there. She jumped though the trees using vine whip, that she made come out of her hands, and then disappeared when she wanted them to disappear.

Flora got to the ferry and got onto the boat, and got a room, where she waited for the ferry to leave.

Once the ferry left the port, and started to go to the town and city it was going to. Flora relaxed and let out Fade's pokemon, who were happy to be out, and to their surprise and Flora's their scars and wounds were healed and gone as if they weren't even fighting in this battles. The fire pokemon, like Train, Saya, Ty and Sight, all returned themselves to the pokeball, but Daura, Kiva, and Neko, stayed out, along with Rayka and Raiken, who had come out, and were playing with the other pokemon, or well only Neko, cause she was small enough to play with them, while Daura and Kiva just watched, keeping watchful gazes on them, while Flora frowned. "Looks like I'm on my own from here…." Flora said to herself. Her dark blue hair, with gold tips, strands and streaks and tipped bangs blowing in the wind that came when the ferry was sailing off.

"No, Flora, you aren't on your own, you still have us, and your pokemon." Daura said truthfully. Yes Daura had mellowed out some, but he was still very protective of his friends and Flora. Kiva just nodded. "Yeah you still have us, and we won't abandon you, don't worry." Kiva said her voice calm and the pride she once had was returning.

**Aira's and Mio's POV:**

"Hey Mio, what's up?" Aira asked, as she saw her friend looking out into the ocean, from the beach. With Demyx and Kiri.

"Nothing much. Just watching the ocean. what about you, Aira?" Mio asked, she looked just the same as before, but she was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a electric blue lightning bolt on it, blue jeans, and eletrice blue and ocean blue tennis shoes.

"Same here with nothing much." Aira said, as she grinned. She looked the same, as before but she was wearing a silver t-shirt with a dark blue mark on the front and blue jeans, silver and dark blue tennis shoes, and silver-dark blue fingerless gloves on. Raichu and Deldoom were with her.

Kiri had evolved into Cheetagaria. She had gotten bigger, to the form of a full grown cheetah, but she was different. Her fur was still ocean blue, with the same eletric blue spots, on her back, legs, tail, paws, and sides, along with her head, forehead and eyes, but the spots were now, all around her eyes, and all around her forehead, like a crown. She also has eletric blue dots around her cheeks, and one on her chin. Her eyes are a dark eletric blue, with ocean blue flecks. She also has the tips of her ears, her ears are tipped dark eletric blue, with sparks jumping up from her ears when she's angry. And the tip of her tail, is spiked up as well, by eletric blue sparks, jumping up from her tail, when she's angry or feeling strong emotion.

Deldoom evolved into a Panthragaria. He had gotten bigger, to size of full black panter, he had lost the purple tint to his fur, but that changed to purple stripes that went down his legs, back, and sides, like racing stripes. His dark purple tipped ears, had dark purple stripes doing down his ears, and down the back of his head and neck and stopping there. The dark purple tipped tail, had also changed into a single dark purple stripe down his tail, but it stopped half way, turned into a dark purple ring on his tail. The diamond on his head, had two dark purple lines going form either the left or right, all around his head, like he was wearing a crown as well. His eyes are still the dark purple they once were, but now they had purple flecks in them, and his cheeks had two purple diamonds on them. His ears and tail tip were glowing an eeriee dark purple, like a dark aura was around his ear tips and tail tip.

"Hey Mio! Aira! What are you doing!?" A voice called over to the girls, and four pokemon. The male's dark red hair was down to his mid back, in a ponytail, and he has leaf green eyes. A Leafeon was walking beside him. Six other pokeballs were strapped to his waist by the leaf green belt, since he wore a dark red t-shirt, with a green leaf sign on the front of the shirt, and dark red jeans on, along with red and green tennis shoes.

"Huh?" Aira said as she and Mio turned around and smiled. "Hey Waya, when did you get here?" Aira asked, seeing the red head.

"A while ago, the ferry left, and I know that Barea, Raven, and Sylvia were on it, they're around here somewhere, oh and I also saw Serenity, that girl that was traveled with us for a short while." Waya said with a grin.

"Wow, cool, lets go find them!" Mio said with a grin.

"Yeah might as well, and we gotta go find Fade anyway." Aira said calmly.

The three humans and five pokemon left, to go find the others, that they hadn't seen in a year.

As they walked, they ended up running into four others, they hadn't expected to be together. Sylvia, Barea, Raven and Serenity.

Sylvia's hair had gotten slightly longer, it was still white, and down to her mid back. She was wearing a white t-shirt and whiteish silver jeans, and silver and white tennis shoes. Spirit was beside her.

Barea's dark brown hair goes down to her mid back. Her lightish brown eyes shinning. She's wearing a blue tank-top, blueish green jeans, white sneakers, and white fingerless gloves.

Raven's hair is still black, and down to her mid back. She's wearing a blue tank top, with a black vest over it, a short white skirt, and black shoes.

Serenity's hair is silver with a black tint to it. She's wearing a silver t-shirt and blue jeans. Two pokemon were with her. Clearly an evolved Caspian and Zephyr.

Caspian (A Male Celestaror but with odd coloring and abilities, as she evolved right between one year and another, one day and another.) Black-furred fox with golden tufts around her ears. A golden star on her chest. Golden flame markings around her paws and a silver dusting across her back. Black wings with golden tips and a golden fire blazing around them. Golden flames burn behind her paws and along her tail. Dark lavender eyes with gold flecks.

Zephyr (A Female Alluviallix) A slender silver wolf-like creature with a black dusting and pure golden eyes with icy blue flecks. They are only slightly bigger than their unevolved form, Ethavian. They are about... half the size of a Wolfie, maybe a little larger than half. They rely on their agility, quick wits, speed, and stamina to survive in the wild, although it is no different for a captured one either. Huge silver feather wings tipped black that come out of her front legs. When folded, they act as a cushion or a speed boost or warmth or a shield, as if hit, the attack will bounce harmlessly of those colossal wings. Also, a black moon shaped crescent marking is visible on her throat. Above them is a golden aura orb (similar to a Dragonairs') that, when hit, takes in the power and manipulates it into strength. Zephyr also has a slender, black feathertipped tail that also acts as a speed booster or a mirror.

"Wow, that was quick." Aira muttered. "Hey guys!" Aira shouted, as she waved her hand, in the air.

Barea looked up and smiled. "Hey what's up?" Barea asked, as she smiled at the three and ran over to them.

"We're good." Aira answered as she stopped. Waya and Mio stopped as well. "Just going to find you guys, but it seems you 7 have found us first." Aira said with a smile.

"Come-on, we have to find Fade, and Flora, since we are planning on going on a journey soon." Mio said with a smile.

"So is that why you wanted us all to come? So that we could go with you?" Sylvia asked. Aira and Mio just nodded.

"Fine I'll go." Raven said. "I have nothing better to do, anyway." Raven said.

"Same with us." Sylvia said as Spirit nodded.

"I'll go." Barea said with a grin.

"We might as well go as well." Serenity said, as her two pokemon nodded.

"And you two already know I'm game." Waya said with a grin, as Leafeon smiled and nodded.

"Ok, now all we have to do, is find Fade... and tell Professor Zen that we're leaving." Aira said nodding to herself.

"Don't forget we have to tell our parents, we're leaving." Mio said with a grin. "And we have to pack as well." So how about we all meet at the port in two hours?" Mio suggested.

The others nodded. "Alright." They said and went off to look for Fade. While Aira and Mio went off to talk to their parents.

**Waya, Raven, Sylvia, Barea and Serenity's POV:**

The five of them walked away to go find Fade.

"Where should we look first?" Raven asked.

"Umm..." Waya said unable to think of anything to say.

"You don't know do you?" Barea said calmly. "No... no I do not." Waya said calmly.

"Then lets just have a flying pokemon scout him out. Staraptor, come-on out!" Raven yelled as she threw out a pokeball, and then Staraptor came out. "Help us find Fade, you remember what he looks like." Raven said with a smile.

The bird pokemon nodded, and flew off. Only to come back minutes later, with Fade walking toward them.

"You called?" Fadetwo asked his voice slightly colder then normal.

"Yeah, we're gonna go see Professor Zen, and go on a journey." Raven said with a smile.

Fadetwo rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." He said as he turned and started to walk away. The others just sighed and followed him.

**Two hours later:**

The group had met up with Aira and Mio, and had said good bye to Professor Zen, who had found a letter from Flora, stating she was starting a journey and left four hours before the group did. This ended up shocking the group. But Fadetwo wasn't wasn't worried. He just said. "Leave her alone, she's a strong girl, besides I know she can take care of herself, I don't need to babysit her..." Yes that's what Fadetwo said, and the others just believed him.

**San: Ok, now then. What's going to happen to Flora, her pokemon and Fade's pokemon? When she gets two a new town, what happens when she gets attacked by Team Rocket? What about this weird rumor going around, that the real Fade and the pokemorphs hear, that Team Starwave has risen up from their destroyed ashes of their lab. Will Fadetwo stop being so calm and start acting like Fade, or will he continue to act like a mindless robot? And what in the hell is with these Shadow pikachu who calls himself Ice? He says he and his partners have been scaddered, and he asks Fade and the other pokemorphs for help? But why is this gang of normal pikachu after Ice, just because he's a shadow pokemon? If you want these answers, stay tuned. Oh and again, if you flame me, I will snap right back at you, with as much force I see nessarry! So keep your damn negiative comments to youself!**

**See ya next time on...**

**Rayka and Raiken: Axileo Region: Plots Thicken and a War Begins!**


	5. The battle, the rumor,the Shadow pikachu

**Chapter five: The battle, the rumor, and the Shadow pikachu**

**FLORA'S POV:**

The ferry docked into the next town, that was called Eclispe town. Flora had returned Daura, Neko and Kiva back into the pokeball. She then walked off of the ferry without a care in the world, as Raiken and Rayka followed her, and jumped onto her shoulders. Flora laughed to herself at this.

"Will you be ok? And where do you think your going to have to look for Fade?" Rayka asked.

Flora shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll find him sooner or later." Flora said calmly.

Rayka and Raiken just nodded their heads in agreement.

Flora made her way away from the docks, and toward the center of the town called Kora town. As she got to the center of the town, everything went a bit awkward, for her and her pokemon.

Just as she turned the corner, she ran right into a male who had been running in her dirrection. "Watch it!" The boy snapped, at Flora.

The 13 year old frowned at this. "ME? Your the one who ran into me!" Flora snapped back.

The boy snorted. "Whatever!" The boy snapped as he proceded to run off again.

Flora frowned. "What's wrong, why are you running?" Flora asked.

"Some creeps down there, are stealing people's pokemon and they already took mine." The boy said his eyes holding sadness.

Flora smirked to herself. "Maybe I can help." She said as she walked in the direction, but the kid grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy?!" The boy hissed seeing as Flora was serious. "Fine, go if you want, but dont' come crying to me when they take your pokemon as well!" The boy said as he let go of her arm, and started to walk away. "ARE YOU ALL STUPID! YOU CAN'T JUST LET THEM GET AWAY WITH YOUR POKEMON, CAN YOU!" Flora found herself yelling in agner. "IF YOUR POKEMON TRAINERS OR POKEMON CONRIDENATORTS THEN WHY IN ARCEUS'S SAKE ARE YOU ALL ABAONDENING YOUR POKEMON!" Flora shouted in anger. "IF THAT'S HOW YOU ALL FEEL THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE YOUR POKEMON!! YOU HUMANS DISGUST ME!!" Flora yelled and with that said, she turned around and stormed/ran off toward where the group was. Raiken and Rayka just hung onto their master's shoulders for dear life, and they didn't want to fall off.

Once Flora got over to what was going on, she saw a group of people, and six pokemon, one was a Seviper, one was a Mightyena, one was a Crobat, one was a Arbok, one was a Weezing, and the last was a Houndoom.

Flora growled to herself. "Let those pokemon go!" she shouted seeing the pokemon in a big metal cage.

"Why should we?" A male with black hair, and amber eyes asked coldly. He was wearing a black and white uniform with a big red "R" on the front of it.

"Cause I said so!" Flora snapped back.

"Why are we gonna listen to a little girl?" The woman asked, she has blond hair with green eyes.

"Cause this _"little girl"_ isn't so defenceless!" Flora growled. "I am Fade Zen's sister!" Flora added. "Flora Zen at your servce!" Flora said calmly. Not at all afraid to say who she really was.

"You mean your Fade's sister? Oh don't joke with me." Another woman, with brown hair and blue eyes said calmly.

"Who's joking?" Flora asked as she got into a fighting stance, and held out her hand as it was suddenly surrounded in ice. "I certenly am not!" Flora snarled.

"So your... his sister... what a nice surprise." Another woman said, with black hair and green eyes said coldly.

"Lets get her!" A man with brown hair and red eyes hissed.

"Yeah!" A man with blond hair with topaz colored eyes said.

Flora just growled, and fired an ice beam right from her open palm. "Enough chat! I refuse to be controled by worthless humans!" Flora shouted her voice deeper and more evil sounding. "You will never control me! You humans can't control me! You did once, but I can't be controled now! I have to find Fade! The real Fade! And your not gonna stop me!!" Flora yelled, as the ice beam became darker, and suddenly she held out her other hand and a shadow thunder attack burst from her other hand and suddenly team rocket and their pokemon were blasting though the air. "WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO BATTLE!!" one of the men yelled.

Flora fell to her knees. Her body shaking. "What was that?" She asked no one. Raiken and Rayka blinked, at their trainer. "Its OK, Flora we'll find out what's going on, we promise, but we should get those pokemon out the cage." Raiken said gently, as he nuged Flora with his nose. Rayka just nodded. Flora looked up and nodded. She got up to her feet and held closed her hands into fists with, her arms tucked together, and then spread her arms out, and the bars started to bend, as Flora moved her arms apart, the bars broke and snapped as they flew off into the ground.

The pokemon rushed out and away, nodding once to Flora, and had given their thanks to her.

Flora just smiled slightly back, and started to walk away, Raiken and Rayka quickly jumped back onto their trainer's shoulders as she walked away, toward only Arceus-knows-where.

**Fadetwo and other's POV:**

Fadetwo sighed as he got onto the ferry, with Aira, Mio, Slyvia, Serentiy, Waya, Raven and Barea right behind him.

Fadetwo knew he wouldn't be able to stand these foolish humans for much longer. But he knew he'd have to deal, it was his mission to impersonate Fade, and keep these fools from finding out he wasn't wan't Fade. Fadetwo knew his mission, and once he found the real Fade, he was to destroy him! Kill him good. Make sure he dies and never comes alive again!  
Fadetwo stuffed his hands into his pockets, and found none of his... or should he say... Fade's pokemon. Fadetwo cursed quietly to himself. "That bitch will pay..." He hissed crossly to himself so no-one heard.

Aira and the others were just talking quietly to themselves, about were they were going to go, and what they wcould do.

The ferry stopped at the group got off. But they stopped when they heard a group of kids talking. "Are you sure? You heard your dad right?" One of the kids asked.

"Yeah! He said that Team Starwave are at it again. They've looking for a guy with an eye-patch around his left eye." The kid said.

Fadetwo frowned. _"So its time... Fade.... when I find out we'll see who's number one! I will destroy you! Then I'll be the only Fade left! I'll be something more then this robot! I will be a ruler of all humanity! Of every race! Human and Pokemon! I will rule everything and everyone! I will rule the world!!!" _Fadetwo thought choking back an evil cackle.

**Fade and the other pokemorph's POV:**

Fade and the other pokemorphs were making their ways toward a town, they were on foot, as Fade had transformed back into himself a while before they got to the town. So he and the other pokemorph's were now walking. Who had Fade choosen as the Co-leaders? That was easy, it was Ava, Tyler, Trevor, Zan, Kiroku, and Silvia.

"Might as well go in." Fade said said with a roll of his eyes, as he and the others got to the town and walked in.

Fade headed toward the pokemon center, which caused the others to stop. Fade stopped as well. "Don't worry we're not going to get caught... you see that alleyway right beside the pokemon center?" Fade asked. "Yeah..." Came Trevor's reply.

"Go in it... and wait there for me. What I'm doing will only take a minute. I have to go talk to someone, Tyler, Brad, Zan, Maizu, Luna, Kiroku, and Zinia will come with me, the rest of you will stay there, in the alleyway and wait for me and the others to come back. Ava, Trevor, and Silvia, your in charge, till we get back." Fade said, calmly.

"Fine..." The others said at the same time and the ones that were called came up and foward.

"Ok, lets go." Fade said as he turned around and headed toward the pokemon center, while the others bolted into the alleyway, disappearing into the shadows.

Inside the pokemon center

"Ok, talk to this person, so we can leave." Brad said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, yeah cool your jets." Fade said calmly. Tyler, Zan, Maizu, Luna, Kiroku and Zinia just stood tensely by the wall, by the door, all looking ready to bolt at the slightest movement.

Fade knew this, and he rolled his eye, but he couldn't blame them. He knew what he was going to do, he needed to call the professor. Fade growled to himself as he reached the phone and started dialing the number for Professor Zen's lab. The professor didn't answer. "Hey Old man! Answer the damned phone! You rotten old coot!" Fade yelled into the phone. Fade blinked as the professor didn't answer. It went right to voice mail. Fade growled into the phone and slammed it down onto the hook, and then stormed away from the phone, and walked away toward his friends, teammates, whatever they were to him!

_"Are we leaving now?"_ Kiroku asked with ESP. Fade just gave him a silent nod, thankfully, hardly anyone was in the pokemon center, and Nurse Joy was still working away with some trainer's pokemon.

With those words out of his mouth, the others bolted out the opening glass door, nearly hitting the glass door that was opening. Fade shook his head and followed them, at a more calmer pace then they were going at. Fade grumbled to himself, as he shook his head and kept walking toward the alleyway.

When he got there, he saw Silvia holding an injured something. "What's wrong?" Fade asked.

"Its this pikachu..." Ava said calmly.

"A pikachu?" Fade said confused. "Pikachu are only found in the forest..." Fade said with a sigh, as he walked though and gasped in shock at the pikachu. It was ice blue where the normal yellow would of been, it had black were the brown was, and black cheek sockets, along with black tipped ears. The pikachu's ice blue eyes blinked up at Fade. The pikachu was injured and that much was clear. "What happened?" Fade asked. The rabbit-looking mouse glared at Fade. "I dont have to tell you anything eye-patch dude!" The pikachu hissed out loud. This caused many of the pokemorphs to gasp in shock. "It spoke!" Niko said shock.

"Of course I can talk! I'm a _shadow_ pikachu!" the pikachu growled. Fade chuckled to himself. "Well its nice to meet you ice pikachu. Let me heal your wounds." Fade said with a smile. Fade held his hands over the pikachu, and his hands glowed dark blue. The pikachu glowed dark blue, and Fade himself glowed dark blue, as the glow faded Ice was healed and Fade was left with the wounds. Fade didn't even show the pain, but his arms, chest and face were all scratched up, and he had eletrical burns on his body. The rabbit-looking mouse gasped. "What did you do?!" the pikachu asked seeing Fade. Fade rolled his eye. "I took your wounds in order to heal you. I take the wounds the person or pokemon or pokemorph recives and heal that said person or pokemon or pokemorph, but I get the wounds they get. Trust me. I've had worse then this." Fade said calmly. The pikachu nodded to what Fade said.

The other pokemorphs just watched in silence. The pikachu stood up in Silvia's arms and without even thinking the pikachu jumped onto Fade's shoulder, and then onto Fade's head. Making the other pokermoph's laugh. "I am Ice. My teammates, partners, friends got scattered separated by a tornado...." Ice said calmly.

Alicia blinked. "What do you mean seperated by a tornado?" she asked.

"I mean we were all together when a tornado hit us and we were sent flying in different directions!" Ice snarled coldly, as black and ice blue sparks flew from his cheek sockets.

"Oh." Alicia and several others said. This caused the few who understood to shake their heads at this. Fade included.

"Anway... Ice your welcome to come with us if you want. Cause as I'm sure you can already tell, we're not normal. We're pokemorphs... or well all of them all, but me." Fade said calmly.

"I'll come with you. But what do you mean, they are all pokemorphs but you?" Ice asked, leaning over Fade's head to give him upside down stare.

"Well Silvia, or Silv as we sometime's call her. Is really Silvarasha the two tailed silver mist fox legedary, but she was captured and turned into a pokemorph. While me. I was human, but I have the powers of pokemon. Until I was captured and exspirmented on, and now I have the powers turn into any pokemon I wish, but I can't change into Legedaries... and I still have to get the power of the legedaries to stop the war that will so be at hand.... and I still have the powers of pokemon attacks." Fade said with a shake of his head.

Ice, Zinia and the other pokemorphs all gasped at this new infomation. Silvia and Fade both sighed at the same time.

"Well anyway.... lets get going guys... and girls." Fade said quickly, as he turned around and started to walk out of the Alleyway.

The pokemorph's shared a glance with eachother before they two walked after Fade. Silvia followed the pokemorphs quickly.

Ice just jumped down from Fade's head and onto his shoulder. When all of a sudden Ice and Fade were eletricued.

Fade didn't even flinch, he just lifed his hand up to where the eletric attacks were coming from and lifed up his finger, causing severl pikachu to be lifted into the air, their attacks stopped.

The gang of pikachu were around well their was at least 8 all together. Fade frowned as he saw Ice flinch, his eyes wide with fear. "What do you think your doing?!" Fade hissed.

"We were taking care of the shadow freak!" came the leader pikachu's responce. Fade frowned, as well at the others of the odd rag-tag group of pokemorphs.

"What do you mean?" Fade asked, his voice turning icy.

"Ice isn't normal!" The gang of pikachu cired out. Fade frowned. "So... who cares what color he is? Who cares if his attacks are a differnet color? Who cares what one looks like? You are all the same inside! That's what should count!" Fade said seriously. "We're taking Ice with us! So you don't have to worry about him! Just go back home! Ice is my friend and he's coming with me! So just go home to your forest and your clan!" Fade said as he dropped the pikachu gang and started to walk away again. The pikachu gang ran away into another alleyway, to who knows where.

Fade shook his head and sighed. "Don't worry Ice, here you won't be an outcast." Fade said seriously, as he reached up and patted Ice on the head. "Thank you Fade." Ice said with a small smile, as he's posture relaxed. The group of pokemorph's and the two pokemon walked away out of the town toward the next town. Zinia and Kiroku and Ice(Who was on Kiroku's shoulder), were talking quietly to one another. While the pokemorphs were talking with each other. Silvia, Fade, Tyler, Ava, and Trevor were all talking about what they were going to do. Fade would fill Kiroku in on it later, since he was busy talking with Ice and Zinia.

**San: Yes I know I know! Uber late... I know. I'm sorry for the late update, but hell you can't blame me. I'm trying to get a part-time job, and I've got school to worry about, since I am a senior. I've got allot of stuff to worry about. And Writer's block is killing me! So this isn't the only late update I'm getting around to updating.**


End file.
